wildcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
By playing Wild City (“the game”) you agree to follow these rules or face consequences at the discretion of the administration. If you respect your fellow players, you shouldn't have any problem. The game rules are listed below; we reserve the right to edit, change, add or delete any of them at any time. We also reserve the right to interpret these rules differently to how they may appear in any given situation. Please check this page regularly for any changes or updates. Multiple Accounts Only one account per individual. Players found to be using multiple accounts will have their other accounts disabled and their main account punished at our discretion, without limit. Scamming Please be careful of scammers. We advise you only to trade using the Stall! If you get scammed on other trades, we can't help you to get your items or money back. Not following these guidelines will be fully at your own risk. Hacking Accounts, Obtaining Login Details and Phishing Attempting to access other player’s accounts, requesting a player’s login details, or use of a website or email scam to gather usernames, passwords or personal data is strictly forbidden. Giving Away or Buying/Selling Accounts It is illegal to give away or sell your account and it is also illegal to buy accounts. If you do not want to play anymore simply stop. Selling or Trading of Game Items/Cash in the Real World Selling or trading anything within your account for real currency and/or items outside of Wild City is not allowed. Game Bug Abuse Exploiting bugs or loopholes in the game is forbidden. Please report anything unusual you encounter to feedback. Hacking the App Using external tools to affect the game mechanics or editing game files on your device for any reason is strictly forbidden. Obscene Images, Advertising, Linking to Inappropriate Content, Obscenity The act of creating and making an image/statement that may offend other players is not allowed. This includes images that contain pornography or disturbing images, etc. Advertising, links or referrals as well as linking to other sites that include obscenity or that violate this TOS is forbidden. Account Sharing Accessing another account than your own for any reason or giving access details for your account to another user is forbidden. Impersonation Pretending to be another player or staff member (e.g. via changing name, changing picture, etc.) is forbidden. Middleman Activity Using a third person to attempt to or transfer cash/items to accounts owned by you is forbidden. Additionally, using any other means to attempt to transfer cash/items to accounts you own or avoiding or attempting to avoid multiple account protection in any way. Communication Rules (Applies to global chat as well as special channels like hospital, prison, etc. Also mail, newspaper ads and forums.) Breaching rules will result in a warning followed by a temporary chat ban. Further offenses will result in punishment at the staff member's discretion. No offensive language or harassment directed towards other players or families. Absolutely no discriminatory speech (racism, homophobia, sexism, etc.) No bypassing the swear filter, e.g. changing the spelling swear words. No spamming. Mail Blacklist Do not bypass the ignore feature by any method. If someone has you on their blacklist, do not get others to speak for you. Fake Reports and Wasting Time Do not waste time by sending fake reports of problems to feedback, for example pretending to have lost gold or money. It just costs time and we will always use our records to verify whether your report is real or not. Profile Violations Anything listed as an offense in any other public area also applies to profiles, player names, etc. (Obscenities, flaming, obscene images, confidentiality, linking, advertising etc) Family Violations Obscenities/profanity, obscene imagery or anything designed to discriminate or harass others is not allowed in family names or icons. Discrimination You must not discriminate against someone because of his or her age, gender, skin color, sexual preference, religion or personal beliefs etc. Any player found to be actively discriminating against another player or member of society in any way are liable to suffer serious consequences. This includes, but is not limited to, character name, chat messages and mails. Staff Interruption This is the act of attacking, placing bounties on or in any way committing an act within the game to get even with a staff member for doing his/her job. If you do not like the way something was handled please send feedback and allow us to deal with it. Staff Complaints and Appealing Decisions Any complaints against staff should be presented in a clear manner. If you feel a staff member has acted wrongly in assisting you or someone else you can send feedback to us and we will take each case seriously. Account Ownership We reserve the right to revoke your playing privileges without prior consent or explanation. If found to be breaking game rules listed here or otherwise, the administration can remove your account possessions, including but not limited to: cash, gold, items, and stats. Anything gained through means that are not deemed legal (playing the game as intended) may result in the loss of the account in its entirety or anything gained through those illegal means, without limit.